


Love will find a way.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: If one conversation can change your life. Imagine what two could do.





	Love will find a way.

"Alright dad ?"

" Christ almighty John I almost shit myself, don't go bloody sneaking up like that son, not on a man my age" 

" Sneak , what do you mean sneak , I'm not exactly light on my feet am ah ?" John said walking towards his father.

" Get down you plum, your casting a shadow on the water, and these bastards are shy biting enough "

" Sorry dad " John said crouching.

" Why are you here ?"

" I need some advice"

" Aye ?"

" Aye, I need your opinion about summit "

" Okay grasshopper, park your arse and unburden yourself, I shall place my wisdom at your command " Martin said grinning.

" I'm serious dad"

" I know you are, why else would you be wearing your work suit, bloody ugly slip on shoes and be sitting on a riverbank eh ?" 

" You wear slip ons "

" Not bloody ugly ones John " 

" Aye fair enough "

Martin opened his lunch box and offered it to John. 

" I can't dad "

" No I suppose you can't eh ? ", he shrugged and closed the box again.

John looked at his nails, then his shoes.

" Unless you say what's up I can't share my wisdom can I son eh ? "

" Well it's about ……….."

" Kayleigh? " Martin anticipated John.

" Am I that transparent ? "

" No, but you are my son, what about her ?"

" I'm thinking a lot about her lately"

" Well as long as you don't do it too much and stop before you go blind I'm sure you'll be alright, it's part of growing up " Martin grinned.

" I should have known better than to ask you " John started to get to his feet.

" I love you John, son, " Martin said.

" Eh, what ?, I love you too dad " 

" I'm sorry John, I was trying to lighten things up, I forget sometimes how deep you are, I didn't mean to cause offence son, honest , sit down I'll listen, scouts honour "

" Sorry, it's just that I'm a bit uptight, a lot on my mind"

" Just Kayleigh or something else, or a combination? "

" Kayleigh, always Kayleigh "

" So ?"

" So what ?"

" God almighty John, sometimes I think you're so like your mum its bloody scary, so what do you want to talk to me about ?"

" How do you know when it's right, the relationship I mean, how do you know ?"

Martin turned back to the water, and reeled in his bait, he placed his rod down, sighed and turned to face John.

" You might not like my answer, but ………..?" He let the sentence hang.

" But what ?"

" You just do "

" Well that's a great help, not exactly Confucius are ye ?"

" You can't quantify it John, it either is or it isn't, and it's you who knows no one else, I sure as christ don't know, I know it was with your mam, that's my only experience, sorry "

" There must be something ?"

" How long is this rod?"

" Have you lost your marbles? "

" Humour me, how long ?"

" Twelve foot "

" How tall am I? " 

" Five nine " 

" What weight am I " 

" Sixteen stone or thereabouts "

" Cheeky bastard I'm not a pound over fifteen"

" The point is dad ?"

" How much do you love your mam ?"

" Loads "

Martin sat smiling, he nodded to John, John smiled back .

" See what I mean, there are somethings you just can't measure, or even prove, but it's there we all experience it. You can't see it with your eyes, or hold it in your hands"

" But like the wind it covers this land eh ? , thank you Johnny Cash"

" God rest his soul " 

" I know I'm more frightened of hurting her than I am of being hurt by her, does that help ?"

" I don't know, you tell me does it ?"

" I do love her, I know that much " 

" That's a good start to any relationship, how did she take that , you telling her I mean ?"

Martin watched John lower his head, and breathe deeply.

" So why haven't you ?" He asked his son.

" She deserves more than I can give her"

" You say or did she say ?"

" I say "

" All I ever needed was your mam, and all she needed was me "

" She deserves better "

" And how do you know that exactly eh,?, we're men John we don't know women think, we can pretend we do , but we don't, we never ever will, if all she wants is your heart, and I'm pretty sure she's already got that, then why don't you tell her shes got it ?" 

" What if ………?" 

" Boooooooooollocks, John , you're talking bollocks, You love her, you already admitted that , do you know that she loves you ?"

" Yes " 

" So I don't see the problem"

" I still don't know if it's right "

" Must be, you love each other "

" But will it last ?"

" Is that the real question, is that what you want to know ?"

" Aye I suppose it is " 

" I don't know, how's that for an answer ?" 

" Had hoped for more to be honest "

" John son, no one knows if the relationship they're getting into is gonna last, they might say they know, or even think they know, but they don't, they can't, and you can't. You can hope and pray and fight to make it work but you can never ever know, not really "

" I suppose not "

" But what I do know is that even if I knew me and your mam wouldn't have lasted as long as we have, did, I would still have entered that relationship full on, as to have been loved by her for even a short time would have been a dream, knowing she wanted me like I wanted her, well I can't say how good that feeling was, knowing that while we were together we were invincible, nothing could separate us"

" Not even death ?"

" Nothing John, but if you aren't willing to take the chance, even now when you know you belong together, you ain't ever gonna take it are you ?"

John was looking towards Martin, but not at him.

" Are you John? "

" Maybe "

Martin smiled, he knew how John thought, he knew he had almost already decided.

" Some people go through life wondering if they will learn to love the person who loves them, some people even commit not knowing if they ever will, but hoping it will happen, you two love each other , you gotta try John, you gotta tell her "

" I think I knew that " John smiled.

" Life is for juicing John, you gotta squeeze every bit out of it"

" What did you say ?"

" Grab life, grab love, grab Kayleigh, be happy take the chance while you can eh ?"

" I will "

" Good lad "

" Thanks dad " 

A sudden bright light woke John with a start, he sat bolt upright and looked around blinking wildly.

" Sorry Mister Redmond I thought your office was empty, the light being off n' all "

" No you're alright Stella, I must have dozed off, it's that motion sensor thing ," John pointed to a sensor on the ceiling, " energy saving they say, I'll get out of your way " 

" I'll clean later if you want ?"

" No I've gotta go anyway love, I'll let you get on "

John glanced at his watch,

" Shit, ten past hope she's not been waiting too long "

John hurried down the stairs and out to the carpark. 

Kayleigh was standing talking to Pamela a few cars away from the little Fiat, as John approached her, Kayleigh finished saying goodbye to Pamela, and waved as she drove off.

Elsie and Janine watched intently from the smoking shelter, always ready to read something out of nothing .

" Why don't you say something to her Elsie, you're her friend after all ?"

" What for instance, oh Kayleigh here, you do know John loves you dont you, almost as much as you love him ?"

" Might do for starters, I can't believe you won't say something "

" Leave them be Janine, they are happy as they are, they like being in each others company, some married couples can't say that"

" You having a dig ?"

" No love I'm just saying they're happy the way they are now "

"They could be happier "

" They will be, trust me "

" How can you be so sure ?"

" Love will find a way ,you mark my words Janine, it will find a way, it has to "

" Oh doesn't she smile lovely when she sees him?" Janine mused.

Kayleigh walked towards John, Elsie and Janine saw them speak, and watched Kayleigh as she went to walk past John heading for their car.

John caught her hand as she passed, they were both smiling now, he reached for her other hand, she let him take it, Elsie and Janine heard her giggle as John kissed her hands. John stepped closer to Kayleigh, she was looking up at him, the two spectators saw him talking and her nodding.

Suddenly she pulled her hands from his and put them up to her mouth, John spoke again and nodded, Kayleigh nodded back and unexpectedly jumped into John's arms covering him in kisses, she stopped stepped back and spoke again, taking a tissue from her pocket and wiping her eyes, whatever she said made John smile wider than either spectator had ever seen before, then he nodded, in a flash Kayleigh was back in his arms, smothering him in kisses, and hugging him tightly .

John whispered in her ear, her head shot around to look in the direction of the smoking shelter. Janine and Elsie waved, Kayleigh waved back smiling, as she turned back to face John he met her lips with his. A few moments later Elsie giggled as Kayleigh literally dragged John to the Fiat, as soon as the doors were closed they kissed passionately.

" Looks like you were right Elsie, love found a way "

" I knew it would "

" How ?"

" I had a feeling that's all"

After a few silent seconds Janine chanced a look at Elsie, who was intently watching the loved up couple drive off, she was sure there was a tear in her Irish friends eye.

" You crying ?" 

" No " 

" Looks like it to me " 

" It's hay fever " 

" In October?"

" Janine ?"

" What Elsie ?"

" Shut up "

Janine chuckled and squeezed Elsies hand.


End file.
